The present disclosure relates to elevator systems, and more particularly to a communication system integrated with wireless power transfer system of the elevator system.
Traveling electrical cables are traditionally used to power and to communicate with non-stationary elevator cars of an elevator system. The moving cable based solution is disadvantageous for long and fast motions, due to its mechanical and electrical limitations. Furthermore, for communication between the controller and the car, channels separate from the power line used. For position sensing of the car, conventionally, exclusive sensors such as resolver and, rotary position sensors on, for example, the motor shaft are used in combination with magnetic vane sensors mounted on the elevator car. In cases where the elevator car is propelled by linear motors, Hall Effect sensors mounted on linear motor primary structures may be used. Such solutions are not suitable for very high rise elevators. Also, conventional wireless communication solutions have many challenges in implementation, robustness, and other challenges.